


Staring at The Edge Of a Kiss

by Passionpire88



Category: Moana (2016), The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 11:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11103792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passionpire88/pseuds/Passionpire88





	Staring at The Edge Of a Kiss

“Ariel?” Moana walked into the house to find it more messy than usual. “Ariel? Is everything alright?” 

“Yes! No! ...Maybe?” came the chirpy reply. 

Her dark eyebrows knit together as she stepped further into the beachside flat they called home. “What’s wrong? Oh Ariel…” Moana’s usually chipper redheaded girlfriend was trembling,covered in flour and the palms of her delicate pale hands were lobster red. She knelt beside her. “Do you want to tell me why you were attempting to cook again when I’ve told you it’s okay you can’t?” 

“Father is coming. He found out.” The quivering lip, the sea blue eyes filled with tears, Moana’s heart ached. 

“I thought Eric told him you graduated.” 

“He did! But...Sebastian got a Facebook. Everything is ruined. I...I tried to make casserole because he’s coming in. He’s not happy. What if he hates you? What if he drags me back to Florida?” 

“Ariel...you’re 23 now. He can’t do that. You have a job. A car, a house...Me.” The brunette smiled gently and began looking at the mild burns. “Let’s go to the kitchen and run these under cold water, okay?” 

Ariel sniffled and nodded. “Do you think he’ll care that I’m not a doctor?” 

“You work at an aquarium. I’m a lifeguard...It’s not like we’re just twiddling our thumbs here.” 

“But-” 

Moana turned the water on. “Hands.” 

The redhead did as her ever so patient girlfriend asked. “How do you deal with me?” 

She cocked her head. “What?” 

“I’m...I’m not exactly the easiest person to be around, I’m manic, obsessive, forgetful and I never throw anything away.” 

“You’re also generous, patient when it matters, great with animals and not to mention I’ve never seen someone so eager to learn about everything around her.” Moana stepped up to Ariel and smiled as she cupped her cheeks. “I love you. All of you.” The kiss was like the ocean they adored. Steadfast, gentle and wonderful in a way even science couldn’t explain.


End file.
